


What Comes Next

by Mireille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 2008_drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: He has no reason to be afraid of Percy Weasley.





	What Comes Next

**Title:**  What Comes Next - I  
 **Prompt:**  G13 - Leaves  
 **Pairing:**  Neville/Percy  
 **Rating:**  FRC  
  
  
It's a routine Ministry inquiry after a fourth-year girl got herself bitten by a fanged geranium; a formality to ensure Neville's taking proper precautions. The important thing is that the girl's not badly hurt.  
  
It feels as if it's taking forever for Percy to finish asking his questions, though, and Neville concentrates on taking dead leaves off a flitterbloom to hide his sudden nervousness. He has no reason to be afraid of  _Percy Weasley_.   
  
But he does, he thinks, though it has nothing to do with the geranium and everything to do with how well crisply-ironed dress robes suit Percy.  
  
  
  
 **Title:**  What Comes Next - II  
 **Prompt:**  G3 - Yellow  
 **Pairing:**  Neville/Percy  
 **Rating:**  FRC  
  
  
The questions are over; Percy has discovered what he expected to discover, that no precautions are ever adequate to protect teenagers from themselves.  
  
Percy's in-tray is probably full by now; he should really be getting back to the office, but instead, he asks for a tour of the greenhouses--all in the name of making sure the students at Hogwarts are safe, of course.   
  
He thinks his real motives might be a trifle obvious, though, when he waxes eloquent about a cluster of flowers, and asks what Neville would call that unusual color--and Neville, with a grin, says, "Yellow?"   
  
  
 **Title:**  What Comes Next - III  
 **Prompt:**  G6 - Transparent  
 **Pairing:**  Neville/Percy  
 **Rating:**  FRC  
  
  
Neville finds, suddenly, that it's easier to face Voldemort than to ask Percy to have dinner with him at the Three Broomsticks.   
  
He does it anyway, though, even though there are so many reasons he shouldn't: they hardly know one another; Neville's friends with Ron, and Ron and Percy still don't get on well; he doesn't even know if Percy's--well, he's willing to take a chance on that.   
  
But when Percy says, "No! No, you don't--I can't," Neville feels like he's thirteen again, wishing he could fade into transparency so Percy can't see the hurt on his face.   
  
  
  
 **Title:**  What Comes Next - IV  
 **Prompt:**  G5 - Black  
 **Pairing:**  Neville/Percy  
 **Rating:**  FRC  
  
  
It should be obvious why he turned down Neville's invitation. Percy's still the black sheep of the Weasley family, even if they've forgiven him.   
  
Percy's still not certain he's the only one who needed to ask forgiveness; that doesn't help.  
  
But the look on Neville's face suggests that he's not seeing the obvious, so finally, Percy says, "If you think about it, you'll realize you're happier not being seen with me."   
  
He remembers Neville as a timid, round-faced boy, but the man in front of him grins, apparently fearless, and says, "If that's your best argument, you're coming to dinner."   
  
  
 **Title:**  What Comes Next - V  
 **Prompt:**  G15 - Your Choice (wool)  
 **Pairing:**  Neville/Percy  
 **Rating:**  FRC  
  
  
Neville rubs his hands nervously over the wool of his work robes, wishing he'd had the chance to change. But Percy might have bolted, and Neville's too stubborn to allow that.   
  
Too stubborn to allow it, and too nervous to track him down, as evidenced by the way he's drying his palms on his thighs.   
  
Percy's just as nervous, though; this is one of the few times Neville remembers seeing Percy seeming anything but perfectly in control.   
  
And that's all the reassurance Neville needs to stop fidgeting and reach out to put his hand over Percy's on the table, instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
